The Lion King 2: Nuka's dilemma
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: An alternate to the second film changing out certain things such as the existence of Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani. What if Zira only had Nuka, a different Nuka from the film itself? What if Simba and Nala instead of Kiara bore an effeminate cub looking to be accepted? So much to come including the fateful meeting of the two. Yaoi themes so please bear in mind now if you will read or not
1. Chapter 1 Banished

**Authors note: **I am having difficulty setting this up. So perhaps I will rework everything for an easier time I feel. So very much au. What if Nala and Simba did not have Kiara…but an effeminate cub and Zira still has Nuka, but, perhaps given problems she could not birth Kovu or Vitani? Still with me? So then think how different a story it would be…and what if Nuka falls for the effeminate cub and you have two differing styles of parenting going on, two different views on life. Will Nuka and this oc created by me find happiness? Bear with me as I plot all this out. Also this Nuka differs from that of the second film so erase the image you may have of him, he is practically oc in here as we see him as a cub before the time skip.

The Lion King 2: Nuka's dilemma

CH.1: Banished

Nuka was very young the day he was banished along with his mother and the rest of what would be known as the Outsiders. Nuka was still young so he was pretty much useless as a fight broke out between the Pride Landers and that of the Outsiders. His mother Zira was delivered a blow from that of King Simba himself which would later be discovered kept her from giving birth ever again.

Scar had been defeated leaving Zira to look after everything. The situation they found themselves in bore them little food and sometimes it was best not knowing what awaited in the water. Nuka was in fact the only born male of Zira though given her situation she often felt like she was robbed of motherhood, of growing a family.

Nuka, it wasn't his fault…but anytime his mother looked at him he knew it was out of scorn. Perhaps she felt hat if he hadn't been born or if he had been older it might have turned the tide. Nuka didn't have a lot of cubs to play with. In fact those who had been born were either sickly or kept from playing with him.

Staring into the murky green water he was troubled by what he saw, his reflection. Just who was he anyway? Several jagged teeth and a long maw pop out of the water and Nuka starts back as the laughter floats around him. "Stop laughing at me! I have a purpose…just…leave me alone."

Nuka was young but he sought better things, a better life than out here. The Outlands was no place for a cub, no place for all of these lioness. In fact there was very little male to go around. Nuka did his best to keep up appearances but when his mother cleaned him off she was often too drained or put little effort into it.

Nuka found himself wondering off till he reached the border where the Outlands would reach the Pride Lands. In the distance he wondered about life there. So long ago he had been born there and Scar was alive…but…eventually driven out here it was like a part of him had been ripped away.

"Do you ever wonder what it is like

Staring into the great beyond?

I know I do…I know I often wonder

What it is like over there

Things were so much better

When the light would shine

And darkness would cease to matter

A mother who cared for me

A place to rest my head without the ticks

Sounds like paradise…I know

Still what can you do…when the sun sets

And you are left wondering like I do

If the sun will come back tomorrow or not

'I wish to be

Someone who will be recognized,

Someone who is not dragged in the mud

Made to feel like he is not one of the pride

Yeah that is what I wish to be

But wishes are empty on darkened skies

Where dreams don't even matter

But someday my wish will come true

And I will leave this place behind'

The food out here is scarce

The temperature meets an all time high

Did I mention the ticks?

Nobody takes me seriously but they will

At least I hope they do

Tomorrow will not come soon enough

Where I can cast the ties of fate aside

Be free of all this…least I will try

Cause the last thing I want to do is die!

Nuka sang the rest of the verse as his heart and soul poured out of him. For one so young as he was, he dreamt of a world better than this. Wouldn't it be funny if someone was staring across the way at him? Nuka bowed his head knowing that it was foolish to think such thoughts. Red eyes…all it took was one look and a lion, lioness, or anyone for that matter would write him off.

* * *

Nuka decided it wouldn't' be today but tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow he would venture off yearning just to see what it was like over there. His memories of over there as it was happened to be quite bleak, glimmers here and there but nothing concrete. Right now would be supper time so he did not wish to keep his mother waiting.

"Where were you?" Zira was already on him soon as he entered their home. Nuka felt her paw along his jaw forcing his gaze to hers.

"I was about…there are only so many places for me to go," Nuka says as she finally lets his face go.

"Do well to remember that wondering off even so much into those lands and I will be unable to help you, understand? You are all I have left…you are the last of what Scar was. So much could have been if Simba had not taken that cheap shot. The fact I cannot bear anymore children has made it that any legacy lives and dies with you."

Nuka let out a sigh knowing this. His mother was obsessed over the prophecy and that Scar had given him, though, it was clear he was not an ideal choice. The look on Scar's face, while he was too young to put it together others would lament the look and Nuka just did his best to forget after.

"So mother what are we having?" Nuka's voice was crisp and youthful, nothing whiny or self-deprived or even loathsome. Nuka was short in stature as a cub but he was spunky.

"I left you something over there…it is crawling away so be hasty." Zira waves her paw and Nuka heads over to where the rodent was. Once again it was this. Just what sort of meals resided over in the Pride Lands he wondered?

Nuka dug in though grateful for what food he could get. When he finished he trotted over to his mother who was already falling to sleep.

"Mother…do you miss it over there?" Nuka sat on his haunches watching as his mother drifts to sleep.

"Nuka, I am really tired, perhaps another time." Nuka felt disappointed but allowed his mother to sleep as he looked outside of their home. Tomorrow he would journey beyond their border…anything was better than here.

**Authors note: **Next chapter we are introduced to the heir of Pride Rock who isn't what you would imagine at first.


	2. Chapter 2 Jata

CH.2: Jata

Jata was a cub who was born to Simba and Nala. He wasn't exactly what one would expect a male cub to look like. Many of the lionesses would mistake him for a female but in fact he was very much male. His hips were a bit different in shape and his frame was lean. Jata would often wear a flower near his ear and stare dreamily into the distance.

There had been nothing wrong with neither the pregnancy nor the birth. Jata was unique though Simba at times had difficulty with him. Jata did not hold his parents responsible and truth was he would see his reflection and question if he was a boy or a girl. Trapped between and trying to find meaning, yeah, so far the circle of life had no answers to that.

Jata had tried to talk to her grandfather but had no such luck so far. Was it because of this or was he too caught up in traffic up there with others seeking his guidance? Jata bowed his head as he heard paws behind him knowing who it was.

"Jata there you are…you know you are meant to have a morning cleaning. What is wrong?" Jata lets out a sigh as he turns to address his mother.

"Mom…why am I different?" Jata knew how his voice sounded, soft, none of the volume that males carried with them.

"Jata you aren't different, never let anyone tell you otherwise. You are special and you are my daughter…I mean my son-."

"See…you just slipped up. I am male yet no matter what they always address me as a Princess. I am a he; there is no getting around that. There is no taking this back mother…like it or not this is who I am."

Jata faced his mother trying to get this through to her. Sometimes it felt like nobody here knew him at all. "I'm sorry dear, just, it won't happen again ok? Now please come with me so I can clean you up." Jata sighs but gives in to his mother as the two of them walk off to where the other lionesses are cleaning their cubs.

* * *

Jata would eventually escape the cleaning and find himself seeking out his father. However it is only as he creeps along he realizes that his father is speaking to his father, aka his grandfather.

"Father…the Pride Lands are returning to normal finally and food is being replenished. However I am facing a difficult issue here regarding my…well…son."

Jata had never seen Mufasa but looking up into that face in the clouds he saw a friendly face greater than life itself. Jata was anxious to greet him but didn't want to interrupt.

"And what is wrong with my grandson?" Mufasa's voice booms out but no one else would be able to hear him.

"He was born different from others. He resembles a she and it is hard wrapping my mind around how one even begins to deal with this. Surely you know of a way to reverse it-?"

"Simba…you must learn to be understanding. If that is the way he was brought into the world, which is how he will leave this world. We are born exactly as we are, no more, no less. You must let him decide how he handles things. Do not apply pressure on him to be anything else. Times are different from when I and Scar existed and you must take the lead here and now."

"Father, thank you for your wisdom and I appreciate the time you place in for me." Simba bows his head and Mufasa chuckles.

"There is no need to be formal Simba. However you must handle this carefully. Raina is still a cub and enforcing any decision will greatly impact his natural growth. Remember…you too were once finding yourself."

Mufasa disappeared and Jata quickly scampered away hoping that his father did not find him eavesdropping. Nearing the bottom he attempted to keep busy while his father descended.

"Jata, there you are, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk?" Jata nods his head and the two of them head off.

"I have been thinking about your situation. It is not easy coming to terms with what you are going through-."

"Wait, what do you mean what I am going through? This isn't some kind of phase or anything dad…no matter the shape I am or who I decide to be with-."

"Wait…hold everything, what are you getting at?" Simba had stopped in their walk and Jata let out a breath as he sat down on his haunches letting the moment carry.

"I am saying…it is possible I might not be attracted to females. Do not get me wrong there are some cuties among the cubs, but, some part of me has always been curious, or at least curious to the point of knowing but…what if I prefer the other-?"

"This is almost too much to handle. My son is the way he is but also might be attracted to another male. Do you realize that you happen to be the heir to Pride Rock and if you do not produce an offspring that is it?"

"I'm actually not too worried about such things dad. I'm still a cub and there is still so much for me to see and do till I am ready for such responsibility. Please understand that I am going through something that no other lion has gone through in the past. I am still your son remember?"

"Yeah…but…I mean how does a father process this? I'm not even sure how to identify you if you are a he or she or what?" Jata bows his head as he tries to summon up words he can.

"I am still your boy…no matter how I identify. I think I need to be alone for now." Jata left his father there as he fought past the tears. He wanted to be accepted for who he was, who he could fall for, not be pushed to settle down and have a family. Of course in his wondering he had no idea where it was he was heading to.

**Authors note: **Kind of one of those deep thinking things that border on life. Disney in terms of its animated characters is still struggling with sexual identity and for Jata here all he wants is for someone to accept him for who he is. He and Nuka are set to cross paths in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Searching souls

**Authors note: **In the second Lion King Kovu as a cub didn't have much to sing; in fact nary a melody is passed from his lips. Simba and Nala do sing together but nothing really romantic or such but mostly about one day Simba being king. So I will attempt yet another diddy, when you see (') that right there is the start of a lyric and at the end you will see another one. Actions and stuff will be involved as well so it isn't so stiff. Experimental for me. Another theme common in the films is finding one self, Simba did it in the first film, Kiara and Kovu both were doing it in the second, and now for Nuka and Jata it is the same.

CH.3: Searching souls

Nuka waited till the early morning before he set off. His mother was already up but it wasn't like she cared too much where he went off to. Nuka wished she cared more or attempted to keep him sheltered like some other mothers did. Nuka began his journey hoping to see what lay beyond his sight…looking to see if someone would accept him for who he was.

It was hard enough being accepted let alone acknowledged by his own mother and there was hardly anyone his age who gave him the time of day. Nuka arched his back as he had been sore from sleeping on a rock most of the night.

"Well here we go…journey into the unknown. I mean not really unknown as it is the Pride Lands and used to live there, but, and there we go…I must be going crazy talking to myself." Nuke lets out a well-mannered laugh as he allows a beat to pass.

The heat had yet to get to him but he couldn't be a sitting target. His paws tread along the ground and the wind somehow makes his paw prints disappear. Looking back it was almost hard to discern where it was he was coming from.

"Mother won't miss me too much. I am her only heir but I do wonder how far that goes or what impact it has." Nuka was finding himself deep thinking a lot these days. Pondering his existence and when he was older what role he would play.

Zira was still sore over Simba making her unable to bear other cubs and she wished to also exact vengeance on the unjust death of Scar. The Outsiders all considered Scar the rightful ruler of the Pride Lands and his death at the paws of Simba just unsettled them and they wished to return to their home.

While Nuka did wish to go back home, not the home they had out here, he did wonder how they would go about achieving it. Stopping as he did along a gator infested pool of water he had to be careful or one misstep could cost him.

"Hi there…you lost?" Nuka let out a yelp and floundered back before landing on his back. Looking up he realized he was staring into the eyes of someone truly beautiful.

"Um, well, not exactly…though speaking of lost, do you live around here?" Nuka was helped up and he glanced at the lioness, no, something was different.

"I kind of ran away from home, well, more like walked. I just needed to get away for a bit but I will return." Nuka tilted his head.

"I believe the concept of running away entails you aren't returning home. So what happened?" Nuka itched a bit but the ticks weren't many in number thankfully so it didn't irritate him as much.

"I got in an argument with my dad. What about you?" Nuka was still staring and realizing he was he cleared his throat.

"I decided to do a bit of exploring…with intention of going back after." Nuka saw the other blush as he continued to stare.

"Are you trying to figure me out? Take a good hard long look and you will never be able to-."

"Hold up, you are a boy…wow had me thinking a bit." Nuka let out a relieved laugh thinking he was going crazy.

"Hey now…it isn't that easy, I could be a girl…keep guessing." Nuka decided to play along circling around the other noting the shapely features before finishing.

"You are quite beautiful, but, you are still a boy. Are you disappointed?" Nuka saw a sudden change and before he knew it the other cub tackled him onto his back.

"You are the first to ever get me! How could I be disappointed?" The two were inches apart and Nuka felt his heart racing. The other though realizes his position and gets off him.

"I'm Jata by the way." He holds out his paw and Nuka lets out a sigh before holding out his own paw to his.

"You are quite strange you know that Jata? My name is Nuka. So is this your first time walking away from home?" Nuka let go of his paw and there was a bit of silence carried out. Truth was he was still staring at him, yearning to be close to the other but afraid it might be rushed.

"I'm not strange, I'm unique. Far as that…sort of…kind of. I've been kind of struggling with myself for a bit, growing up my parents have been attempting to move away from female ways of identifying me even though I am quite male. I was born a male just with the shape of a female lioness."

Nuka nods his head as he sits beside Jata. "I was the only born son of a lioness who lost the ability to bear anymore cubs. I have been treated almost like I do not exist, sometimes addressed but other times left to my own device. My own mother would not come looking for me. I tested her once, it took her three days to come find me and I wasn't even that far away from home."

Jata nuzzles him some making him blush. "I'm sorry. I mean my parents still clean me and feed me and protect me, and yet they would never go so far as to treat me like that. I just wish they could accept me for who I am. My own father talks of the future and starting a family but…certain things about me kind of make that not possible."

"So…does that mean you..?" Nuka was hesitant to finish not sure if he would offend him or set him off.

Jata appears to laugh it off. "I'm still finding that out, but, I should be free to choose who I want to be with. The last thing I want is to be with a girl and somehow hurting her because of something I might do. We should be free to choose…and it doesn't hurt that you are striking, in a sense."

"I will take it. And yeah I get you. I just want my mother to accept me and even if I am not some chosen one it shouldn't be this tough to gain my mother's affection. You know, you and I aren't that different."

"You don't say?" Jata inquires as he leans in close to him causing Nuka to blush even more. "How similar are we then?"

'I feel that you and I are quite alike, yeah, I feel it deep down in my paws. We both have parents who want what is best…but in the end is it really so?' Nuka moves about as he sings noting how Jata follows him with his eyes.

'I know that you and I just met. But deep down in my heart I know it is right. We come from two different backgrounds, and yet the moment we met I knew…I could not deny the way I feel inside.' Jata rubs up against him and he doesn't shy away.

'This feeling is so vibrant; this feeling is so new…I never thought I would feel it…with you.' Nuka finds that Jata is now in front of him. The two of them face to face…inches part and as one they sing.

'You and I…what we feel inside, it is all so new…and yet so right. I feel you your breath, I feel your every move. Now we are here side by side…through it all…we're one of a kind. And no matter who is against us, or how far we are apart…nothing can deny this feeling, this sensation way deep down inside. You will always be with me…this special feeling…'

'Now I know it is all brand new…and that you are uncertain, but I want you to know I will hear you out. This journey we will take…paw for paw we will make it, cause you have me…and I have you.' Nuka closed the distance as they gaze intently into the other's eyes. Nuka with his red eyes and Jata with his blue.

'I don't think I can forget you, no, not that I would want to. You have awakened something deep inside me…and no matter what we go through…this is our time, our place…let us never forget.'

And so they ran, side by side…bracing the wind and whatever came their way. It was so sweet and simple and Nuka never felt more alive. They finished with their verse…and with a tumble he laid under him and Jata leaned down kissing him. Nuka ran his paw along his head noting the soft tuft atop.

The moment lasted a bit but when they broke the two of them were locked together. It was getting quite late and Nuka wished he could lie here forever but Jata hears something in the distance and sends him toppling back.

"I have to get back home…no doubt Zazu himself is leading the search from above. Can we meet again?" Nuka laughs as he gets up.

"Of course…I don't just sing with anyone. I will be back here tomorrow." Nuka approached him and they shared one last kiss, and only as they part and Jata goes his way that Nuka decides to go back home, perhaps he would eat along the way just so his mother didn't have to see his disappointed face about the food not there. Jata, his name was Jata…he was so excited to see him again.

**Authors note: **Jata and Nuka have met but that will only complicate things when the other finds out who they go home to.


	4. Chapter 4 Worlds apart

CH.4: Worlds apart

Jata was anxious to leave so he could meet up with Nuka again. It had been a week or so of bliss of meeting up but it was clear his parents were beginning to suspect something. He tried to play it off as nothing but this time it was clear that his mother and father were barring his exit.

"Mom, dad, you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself right?" He sat on his haunches noting the staunch expressions on their faces.

"Jata…while I appreciate your longing in exploring all that the Pride Lands has to offer I am deeply concerned for the length of time you have been away. You have been missing out on lessons and Zazu has told me you have been going a bit father than intended."

"It isn't that far…ok maybe it is…but it isn't like I am getting into trouble. Please just let me go, don't you trust me?" Jata felt like since he was born there had been so many restrictions on where he went, who he saw. Not to mention his parents struggling to get his gender right. The flower behind his ear happened to be his own doing because he loved nature.

"We trust you Jata, however…in this case it might be best to have Zazu come along. We might be in a time of peace but that doesn't mean evil is far from us. You happen to be the son of the King and as such-."

"I get it; I'm a target, fine well if the only way I can wonder is to have Zazu tag along so be it." Jata was not really ok with this but it was either that or miss out on meeting up with Nuka.

"Your mother and I are only looking out for your well-being son, you must know this. I will inform Zazu that you wish to go out…please wait where you normally do." Jata heaves a sigh and while his parents give their affection he wonders if things would be different if he were in a different body.

Did his parents consider him frail or unable to look after himself because of his effeminate frame? Jata saw that with Nuka they could rough it out and he never once went easy on him. Nuka saw in him something special and he would always be appreciative of that.

* * *

Jata went to where Zazu would be and he didn't dislike the guy, but, at the same time he was bothersome when wanting to do something for himself. Jata knew that if Zazu followed him it would certainly get in the way of him and Nuka being together. The two had become quite intimate and given both of them were male it would lead to Zazu reporting everything he saw back to his father.

"There you are I am hoping that you understand the situation you are in young master." Jata sighs noting the familiar condescending tone of the hornbill.

"Yes, I understand all too well Zazu. So shall we get going?" Jata was out of options and it wasn't like he could just lose Zazu as he flew which meant his mobility far surpassed his own.

"You are in quite the rush…anywhere in particular we are going? You do know that if something goes wrong I am to report directly to your father yes? You know it was around your age that I was tasked by Mufasa to look after your father. Hard to believe that I am now doing the same thing."

Jata merely nods his head as he walks along passing the lioness who looked on at his approach. There were still times they looked at him and no doubt held some judgement on his makeup. Jata was just natural like this, the shape of his hips to the soft smooth or rough feel of his fur. Sometimes he even caught some jealousy that he came out like this.

Jata attempted to not let it get to him but it wasn't like he could change their minds or even bring this up to his father because that would just invoke special privilege because of hierarchy and that was the last thing he wanted to do. If anything it would only make them judge him more.

Jata would eventually set out with Zazu who flew out conversing to him about etiquette and the fine lines of a Prince. Jata did his best to drone out his voice as much of it he had heard most of his life. The duty of a Prince, the responsibility of a Prince, the language of a Prince, the art of public speaking, oh and most importantly marriage.

"As you grow and mature you will find the need to find a mate and settle down. As soon to be King in the near future you will be responsible for bearing offspring or rather doing the deed, er hrm, in order to continue the line and prepare the future down the line. For long as there have been Kings there have been Queens…and long as there have been both there has been a need to continue tradition on to the next line-."

Jata suddenly spotted some movement off to the side and realized it was Timon and Pumbaa. The two had been there the day he had been raised up by Rafiki and at times had looked after him. They were his father's second set of parents per say as they raised him in isolation after Simba had fled after being sent away by his Uncle Scar.

"Hey kid, need any help there?" Timon was on Pumbaa's back and if memory served Timon and Zazu at times did not see eye to eye on a lot of things, especially Hakua Matata.

"Yes, please. I have a date and if I don't show he will think I had second thoughts. I've been seeing him for a week now but we only have this time available." Jata whispered while noting how Zazu was going on about marital rites.

"Say no more kid, we got this. And congrats. Hey no judgement here, my pal Pumbaa and I know that any animal no matter who they lean towards should have the right to choose. If you are into this guy then you shouldn't keep him waiting. Alright Pumbaa…act like your life depended on it."

Jata cracked a smile and as he prepared to run he noticed how Pumbaa dropped down crying out in pain.

"Ooh, my ankle, it hurts so baaad." Pumbaa of course was holding his foot and Timon had to correct him. "Oh, right, yeah it hurts so bad…my ankle, and not my foot."

"Hmm, what is this now?" Zazu went to inspect and Jata made a run for it. Before Zazu could see what was up he was already gone. Jata was quite proud of how fast he had gotten, not quite as fast as a cheetah but with enough conviction and eagerness to get him to his destination he might as well be one. He just hoped that Nuka was still there.

* * *

Nuka had arrived early and as always his mother was not one to ask where he was off to or what he planned to do. Part of him hoped that his mother would care or decide to follow him but that would be expecting too much. For the last week or so he had been coming here to be with Jata. The two had learned more about one another but part of what was held back was their parentage.

It was difficult to bring himself to say that his mother was Zira…a lioness banned from the Pride Lands for her activity with Scar. Perhaps there was also reason for Jata to not tell of his own parents. However Nuka deduced that Jata was not of the Outlands, for starters his fur was often clean and he appeared to have his weight in control. Not that Nuka didn't take care of himself, but most of his body weight was lacking because of a nutritional diet of rodents and suc.

Nuka began to get nervous though as time ticked away and he didn't wish to be the one that thought he was being stood up. Finally though just as he was about to turn around and leave he spotted Jata. He sprang forward tackling the other male to the ground as they rolled around licking at one another and placing those nose kisses to work.

"Where were you? I was getting nervous and figured something had come up." Nuka felt Jata raining affection on him as well and the two lay there unable to keep their paws off one another.

"I missed you so much…you have no idea how hard it was to get away. So what did you want to do today?" Jata was simply adorable and Nuka nestled against him resting his face there.

"I could lie like this forever…just knowing that you are here, just knowing that we can be who we are and not be who we aren't."

"You are quite the poet today, but, don't let me stop you." Jata for his part appeared quite comfortable here and Nuka only pulled away because teeth drawn at his neck and pulling him back.

"Well well…it would appear my son here has found a trespasser. Good work Nuka. Now how shall we divide the spoils?" Zira, oh no, how did she find him?

"Wait…Zira, then, she is your mother?" Jata is terrified but Nuka attempts to wiggle free. He didn't want this to be the way he finds out.

"Let me go, Jata please…let me explain…" Nuka then heard a roar and standing before Jata with a wild mane was an adult lion. However Nuka knew too well who it was, but, his mother beat him to the punch.

"Hello Simba…it has been a while. You do realize you are in the Outlands which means you are trespassing, oh how shall we settle this?' Zira dropped Nuka but he was unable to get to Jata.

"This maybe the Outlands Zira, but, I have only come for my son and any bitterness towards me should be left with you here as I go back to the Pride Lands." Simba picked up Jata who also appeared guilty of omitting who his parentage was.

"Simba…you are the son of the King?" Nuka found his voice small and Zira appeared to pick up on something.

"Oh what is this…could my son have been meeting with your son? Well this won't do, no son of mine will be with some…flower softie who bears any relation to you, the very reason why Scar is gone. If your soft dainty pawed son ever steps foot here again-."

"Any threat against my son is a threat against me Zira…and we wouldn't want another fight where you can't finish. Come along Jata…we are leaving." Simba carried off Jata and Nuka attempted to follow but Zira stopped him.

"You and I will have some words young cub…and if you happen to survive, there will be much for you to do till you can leave like that again." Zira's menace and word stood but Nuka looked after Jata as he disappeared from view. Would he ever see him again?

**Authors note: **In the next chapter fall out from both parties as Jata and Nuka face their parent's wrath and it is also the final chapter as cubs before growing into lions. The time skip will happen after chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5 Future apart

CH.5: Future apart

Jata was led back home and suddenly he was placed down before they even got there. Simba appeared to give a signal to Zazu who flew on ahead. "Father please let me explain-."

"Jata, I do not support your lifestyle choices, sneaking and running off and using Timon and Pumbaa in doing so. You went where you weren't supposed to and could have wound up killed. You have clearly disobeyed me and not only that but went off to see a male cub which will not go down easily with your mother or the others."

"Can I please speak? You are not the one who gets to decide who I may or may not like. I admit some of what I did was wrong but in falling for Nuka-."

"Falling for, please, Jata use common sense, that male cub is the son of Zira. I cannot for all purposes allow that to continue. If you wind up going down that path it will only wind up hurting you and from this point on I will be taking over your personal life."

Jata could not believe his father at this point. Really? Was that how it was going to be? Why did it have to come to that all of a sudden? Jata refused to believe that this was how his life was going to shape out to be. Why couldn't his father accept him for who he was…not for who he wasn't?

"This is not fair. I want to be with Nuka and you are overreacting." Jata could see her father was not taking any of this pacing about.

"In all the time that I have been alive, when my father was alive…there has never been another male with another, never. Our history has always been male and female and that will not be changing today. Your mother is setting up a play date with one of the female cubs. You will be betrothed to her after a bit and you will be King eventually and her as your Queen-."

"I cannot believe this, no, absolutely not. I refuse to play any part in this. What if I promise never to see Nuka again?" It hurt Jata saying every syllable there but if he played nice maybe he could get his father to turn around on his decision.

Simba stops but only then looks at him with those serious burning eyes of his. "No son of mine is going to be with a male, there is no future there. I am sorry Jata…perhaps someday you will forgive me." He picks him up by the scruff of his neck and carries him off. Jata looked backwards feeling a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Goodbye Nuka." It felt short and sweet what they had but in his heart it would always belong to him. He just hoped that Nuka wasn't fairing this badly.

* * *

Nuka was thrown once they got home and Zira ordered her lioness to go somewhere else. Nuka skidded a bit and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Mother please, there is no point in this…and ouch."

"You and the son of the King, oh, how did I not see this?" Zira paced about and Nuka wondered how Jata was.

"It isn't like it was planned…it just…happened is all. I really like Jata, and, I feel he too shares those feelings. However after today I will be lucky if I ever see him again." Nuka was certain that King Simba would never let him near his son again. As it was, son of a King…what would Jata want with him when he bore no royal title?

Nuka did not wish to think such things as the two of them had fallen for each other without knowing these things. But now it was out in the open and maybe Jata would forget about him and find some other male cub to be with, someone who could stand up there on Pride Rock with just that…pride. Nuka stared down a bit till his mother began laughing. It was quite a loud laugh of sorts and he was curious if she had lost her mind or ready to snap at him.

"I have had the most brilliant idea. Nuka…you will seek out Jata as a prospective mate. However given Simba's reaction to your two…being together, it will no doubt have made him move for a more traditional ritual. This being the case we are going to have to toughen you up so when you do go to the Pride Lands you will challenge Simba himself."

Nuka did a double take not sure he heard this correctly. "Mother am I to assume that you wish for me to challenge the King himself?" He felt like he had not heard her correctly and hopefully he had lost his hearing.

"Oh yes, the high and mighty King of all the Pride Lands, Simba…son of Mufasa. Think it over my dear son, my favorite to be born…you shall avenge me." Nuka didn't like where this was going.

"I am your only born mother-." He began but Zira snapped and he balked away feeling like his mother was not going to listen to anything he said.

"Simba, he stole away from me the chance to carry more offspring, to build potential. Nuka, you shall bridge our gap and bring us back home. King Simba has grown soft in his age and he cannot turn down any challenge. Should you, and you will…defeat him it earns you a chance to be part of his lofty kind. It also means you can make a request of him."

Nuka lowered his head not wanting any part of this. Why did parents have to be so controlling? Zira here did not know what was best for him and if Jata were to be mated with a female what place was it of his to object? Still the chance to see Jata again stole at his heart and he placed a paw over his chest.

"Now Nuka this is going to take time and you will need your full strength ahead of you. King Simba even in this time of peace will not just let anyone in. You are going to have to be crafty; you are going to have endure. I may not be there to support you but I will have someone to check in on you and they will report back to me."

Nuka let out a sigh before nodding his head. This was honestly the worst plan ever but if his mother thought it would reunite him with Jata…he would do anything. However he had no idea what he was signing himself up for.

* * *

Jata the following day was arranged for the play date with his soon to be mate. He found his father watching over his grooming by his mother and he walked over. "What is this?"

"It is my flower…don't you think it looks good on me?" He offered a smile but Simba plucked it away and discarded it. Jata was left speechless.

"You are going to have to start acting differently from now on Jata. I cannot afford for you to be the way you are when the future is at stake. How do you think the others will see you parading a flower and swinging those hips of yours?"

Jata wished his mother would speak up…tell his father he was wrong. But Nala always sided with him and she only said the following, "I will see about helping him on that Simba. Now we must look our best now."

Jata once finished headed to where he was to meet her. He let out a sigh wondering how Nuka was, did he miss him? He soon found the female cub before him. She eyed him a bit not sure what to make of him but was pushed forward by her mother.

"Hi, I'm Kindi, it is an honor to meet you Prince. I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll with me?" She was very formal and struggling but she seemed nice. Jata was unsure he could pull this off but given the pressure to get it right by his parents he had little choice.

"I would be pleased to accompany you," he kept his voice neutral hoping to cut out the feminine sound. The two began to walk with their parents closely following. In the distance the blinding light of the sun caught his eye and it only grew brighter.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **As the new sun rises in the sky so to begins the next journey of life for Nuka and Jata. A time skip will now begin where both have grown up and how their paths will cross once again. Join me in chapter 6 and hope you have enjoyed so far, the cub days are now over.


	6. Chapter 6 Challenging the King

CH.6: Challenging the King

"Yes, you are all grown up and into a fine specimen too. I barely see my son in this muscle and this lean fighting machine sure to dethrone the King himself." Nuka sat there while his mother circled him. His body had grown lean and there was some muscle and while his mane had not come in fully it gave him a sort of devilish sort of charming veneer.

"I will not let you down mother." He had been training for this moment, learning all he could from the other lioness in hunting but also fighting. He became familiar with the rules of the fight and what he could or couldn't do in challenging the King.

"You will be living in the Pride Lands a bit and you might become distracted, still, do not forget your reason…your purpose for being there. When the time is right you will kill Simba…destroy his very world and when you become King…you will end our banishment and those Pride Landers will know what true pain and misery is."

Nuka said nothing to that. Thoughts of Jata still lingered but by now he was probably with someone else. Nuka had no one and even if he held such an important title and mission it didn't mean he was worthy of anyone. Challenging Simba and also killing him was no easy feat in itself. The first part of it was just to earn a place among his king, to belong and to build up preparations for what was to come.

"Each day you are there you will report your findings to a scout that I send out. If you are late they will report back to me. Time is of the essence Nuka and if you are found out, if you are killed…it will mean all this planning will be for naught."

"What of Jata? I thought the plan was to be with him?" Nuka was confused noting how his mother spat off about killing Simba.

"Hmm, oh, well…perhaps Jata can be spared at a certain point. I feel you can get close to Jata to get close to Simba…yes…that is it." Nuka knew his mother was not well and over the years she was slowly slipping away. Simba had indeed cost his mother her sanity by taking away her ability to bear any other cubs.

"Well mother I must be off…I can't be late." He left with a roaring thundering send off and he hoped that he wouldn't let his mother down. Still the thought of killing another, aside for food, it truly did put him at odds with the coming plan. However he also knew talking his mother out of such a plan would prevent him from seeing Jata again so he held his tongue as he rushed forth feeling freedom in how many years.

* * *

Jata was betrothed or rather set to marry the female his parents had gone and set him up with. The two had spent nearly every single day together as cubs and honestly if he could choose, he would have preferred being himself. This persona he put on was for his parents benefit and it truly hurt having to do with this nice female cub who probably didn't think too much on it.

She had certainly blossomed into a fine young female lioness in her teens but Jata appeared to gain the most beauty. Males were now having even more trouble associating him with a male and some even thought it was a female union with two females. Jata didn't see any trouble with that but his mate Kindi took great offense and spoke out against such a union.

Jata found himself walking along with Timon and Pumbaa who walked alongside him as Zazu circled the sky. "Timon…what if I do not agree with what my father is putting me through? What if I just want to run away?"

"Trust me kid if running away solved all problems I would be with ya. Unfortunately King Simba sort of has his mind set on this. It is not right but would I ever say it to the lion I helped raise with my pal Pumbaa here, no, and you know why?"

"Because of your friendship?" Jata inquired as he finally sat down on his haunches. There was a slight breeze and some part of him felt not quite himself without a flower tucked behind his ear.

"Well, that, but also the fact that it would require us leaving. See Simba is set in mind on a time from when his father was alive…to no doubt a time when his father was a cub. In the days of the Circle of Life there has not once been a male who has had a partner as another male. So to go against tradition is something that your father is not one to take a step up on."

Jata understood well on that. It had been passed on long as there were stories to tell that it was wrong and viewed as wrong for a male to take a male as a mate. Rafiki had told him stories about it and long as he has been around it has not been so. Jata would be the first but not here. Kindi was nice enough, he supposed, but she was mostly doing this for the prestige.

Who wouldn't want to marry royalty? Jata could see Zazu coming to land and Pumbaa made room for him. "Now why are we sitting around then? You are at the age where you should be hunting and providing…yet for so long you refuse because it is barbaric and you don't see the point of it."

"I am not saying I won't hunt, but, it isn't written in me to hunt outright or done so often. I despise it and I despise tradition." Jata cleaned his paw as Zazu took an affront to this.

"Young Prince this is atrocious to be coming from you. When you are set to marry Kindi you will be carrying on tradition and someday when you are King-."

"And what if I don't want to be King?" Jata stared at Zazu like he was the enemy but in fact he was merely doing his job.

"Well…I have never, I do not recall Mufasa ever being this stubborn. Listen here young Prince you will marry and you will have cubs…and then you will pass on the tradition to them. It is how things work, how you think things work is beyond me." Zazu began to flap his wings as he suddenly spotted something.

"Huh, who is that?" Pumbaa got on his guard and Timon climbed on his back to get a better view. Jata stared as well but didn't recognize the lion. Given though the dark color it had to be someone from the other side, the Outlands. Memories of that seemed so long ago but still resonated within him.

"I will inform King Simba right away, this cannot bode well." Zazu flew off and Jata and Timon and Pumbaa were left there.

* * *

Nuka began to slow his pace immediately spotting a warthog and a meerkat and then there was this lioness. Huh…kind of looked familiar somehow. Nuka felt he knew the name of that lioness but for some reason it did not ring true. No, it couldn't be, and even if it was there was no distinguishable flower behind the ear.

Taking a seat he made no move and soon enough a guard of lioness came racing forth including that of King Simba himself. He let out a challenging roar but for his part Nuka remained stoic.

"What is an Outlander doing in the Pride Lands? Speak…and if it is something I do not like you will find yourself in a world of hurt." Simba was quite mouthy but Nuka retained his calm demeanor as he cleared his throat.

"My name is Nuka…and I am the son of Zira. I have come here to challenge King Simba to the right of combat. Should I win…I would be allowed to stay in the Pride Lands, perhaps even Pride Rock if fit. Should I lose…my fate lies in your paws." He did the bow as his mother taught him and he rose up meeting the murmurs running forth.

"It is custom…and…sadly it is open to all lands," the bird spoke, clearly someone who knew the laws well.

"Nuka…I should know that name, wait, you were that cub from back then…weren't you?" Simba glowered at him but Nuka refused to back down.

"It has been a while King Simba, and, my memory of you hasn't changed much given our encounter now. This is not a challenge you can turn away…nor is it one you can dismiss for it is my right…as I was once a Pride Lander like the rest of you."

The lioness he thought he didn't know in fact bore a resemblance to a lion cub he knew from back then. The shape of the body bore a female resemblance but those eyes did not lie. So blue and full and lovely as ever. However even as Jata appeared to be waking up to his name, he had to keep things calm and not blow this out of proportion.

"Yes, well, fine, but we shall do it here. Everyone form up a circle…keep your guard up in case he tries anything. Nuka…I will not go easy on you." Simba let out a growl and the circle formed around them. Nuka felt the tension in his body but he allowed his claws to rake the ground.

Simba charged first and he easily side stepped him. Simba swung at him and Nuka took a brunt of the hit along his eye and sure enough a scar was formed. Nuka hissed in pain but said little as Simba looked aghast at the scar. However he did not hold back. Nuka counted the next attack and the two rolled along the ground biting and sinking claws into one another. Nuka allowed his youth to fully come into the picture managing to pin Simba down and bite into his shoulder. Drawing back he watched Simba and as he got up on his hind legs he did so as well.

The battle kept up like that for a bit…Nuka watching the tense muscles and slipping behind slashing at his back after a bit of combat on hind legs. Nuka waited and only then did he charge and knocked out a winded Simba. He lay there on his side breathing in dirt and Nuka placed a paw over his head making sure he stayed down.

"Call it bird!" Nuka looked at the lioness all eager to attack him but Simba finally spoke, at first softly before admitting defeat.

"Zazu, call the fight," Simba got up and of course the bird did call it. Nuka leaned back as Simba was in his face.

"Do not expect our next fight to go over well. In honor of the law you will be permitted into the Pride Lands, but, you will be watched…and I will hold back my judgement on how you shall be dealt with if you cross me." Simba appeared to lean against one of the lioness no doubt Nala. The only one left was Jata. They said nothing to one another…but as Jata hurried over he whispered into his ear.

"Meet me tonight." Jata ran off leaving Nuka bleeding and a bit sore. However he had accomplished what he had set out to do…and the guilt would not leave.

**Authors note: **Nuka has succeeded in gaining entry into the Pride Lands and in the next chapter a long awaited reunion is in store.


	7. Chapter 7 Moonlit reunion

CH.7: Moonlit reunion

Night had fallen on Pride Rock and Nuka was a bit unsettled. True he and Jata would be spending a bit of alone time together but he weighed his options carefully. If he let slip why he was there, well, it might distance them further. After all this time to be back together all he wanted was to be next to him…knowing that he was alright. Hearing someone approaching he pretends to sleep till a voice whispers in his ear.

"C'mon cutie or we'll waste all the moonlight we got," he grinned and rose up as his nose touched the nose of his partner.

"I feel the moonlight will always shine for those who look to it for light," Nuka responds being a bit cheeky.

Jata rolls his eyes before he moves off and Nuka is not too far behind. The two of them moving along the shadows and making sure not to wake any of the lioness. It felt so good to be back here with Jata…reminding him of that week they had together before their parents intervened.

"I have missed you so much. Every night before I went to sleep I would go up to Pride Rock, the very top and I would look out saying a silent goodnight to you." Jata looked back at him and Nuka felt his cheeks burn.

"Well…given I was going through some things on my end it was almost impossible to get a bit of alone time, but, you were in my thoughts…and my heart." Nuka joined Jata as they walked hip to hip, Jata's playing against his as they slipped into the cover of the grass.

"I almost forgot how corny you can be. This way…and keep low." Nuka would follow Jata's lead and they were like on a hunt of sorts, but, they had nothing to hunt.

"Where are we going anyway?" Nuka wanted to lift his head but knew if he did he might spoil the fun and he wanted this to be fun.

"It is my own special spot…well…when I can slip away. I have been groomed for my upcoming nuptials or union with Kindi." Nuka slowed down a bit having forgotten that as a Prince he was meant to take on a mate, specifically a female one. His mother had informed him of the rights of royalty indoctrinated into the young so they had little choice but to take the mantle and bear a family.

"So, um, Kindi…how is she?" He didn't want to be jealous and he wanted to be ok with this arrangement but there was a slight bitterness to this.

"I mean, she isn't bad…but…she isn't you. Father is expectant for me to go through with it and bear him grandchildren. I am not even sure I want that. In another time, another lioness it might be possible for him to get all he wants…but…here I am torn."

They stop once they reach a pool of water and Jata sits down letting out a heavy breath. Nuka goes to sit beside him as he feels Jata rest his head against him. "The tie of destiny…kind of feel like it is suffocating all the while huh?"

"Yes, and, given who your mother is I know you understand. I know you had challenged my father to be here, but, surely there is more than that right?"

Nuka was not entirely sure he should reveal that. He had been wrestling with it and it had left him in a wakeful dread where if he did go to sleep his mother would linger making it clear what it was he was supposed to do. Killing Simba by getting close to Jata…it just wasn't fair. Plus while his mother did say that once things were done he could be with Jata…he wasn't entirely sure his mother would hold on to that.

"I want to be with you Nuka, only you, but fighting what my father wants, what has been steeped in tradition through time it is like I'm up against a rock and a hard place, and I would know I practically live on one." Jata cracks a smile and Nuka clears his throat.

"Jata…I…well that is to say," Nuka didn't know why it was he remained quiet. This was Jata's father they were talking about, King of the Pride Lands, and of course his mother behind this nefarious deed who would…what…become Queen?

'You and I we have each other…and yet at the same time we do not', Jata sang, 'the distance that has kept us apart…continues to do so which sucks.'

'I missed you every single day…more than I can count', Nuka sang as he gazed into their reflection, 'though we each have our own destiny…there is not a day that goes by where I don't see it as the two of us.'

'The tide may pull…or push…but one thing is clear, and that is how I feel about us. My love for you grows stronger…and…nothing will ever change…that.' Jata lowers his head gazing intently into his eyes. The two of them finding a familiar beat as they sing:

'The places we have been…the feelings we share. It is something nobody can take away. The pain we experience…only makes this stronger. I cannot see myself with anyone…but you.' The two of them begin to splash water at one another as they pounce and play lying atop one another. 'Two sets of eyes, each different colors…but that won't quit me from loving you. We shall be together…even while apart…and in the days to come…when this is all through, you will have me…and I will have you.'

"This will not be the end of us…I know it deep down in my guts. No matter what happens, or what is done…I will love you, that much is true…you will be my always, I will be yours…and that is really all there is.' Nuka sang as he stroked his cheek and nuzzled his face.

'I always miss how you sound so corny…but that is just you. We go together so well…and I can't see myself…no I can't see myself…with anyone but you…'

They finish with another rousing version of the verse before they let out a few laughs and lick at one another till they lay on their backs gazing up at the night sky.

"When do you think you will head back to the Outlands?" Nuka let out a sigh as he stretched out some as he lay on his side.

"When are you tying your life to Kindi?" He retorted back to Jata who let out an embarrassed laugh.

"In a few days…so…you will be there then?" No doubt Jata figured he would have left long before but even if it was to a female, he would still be there to support him. However whether or not Simba was around remained to be said; and by said it was relying on his aptitude to see the job done.

"Of course, I mean, just cause you are spending the rest of your life with this female doesn't mean we can't support one another. I will be there because I love you and I want you to be happy."

Jata licks him and licks him a bit more before getting to his feet. "I should get going before somebody realizes my absence. I know this will be difficult, but, I am glad to have at least seen you one more time."

Jata races off kind of leaving him on his own. It was all a lie of course. How could he be happy seeing the one he wanted more than anything with a female lioness forced on him by his own parents? Then again he was in a similar situation as his mother put on him the very plan to eliminate the King of the Pride Lands and to have the Outlanders take over just like Scar had done in the past.

* * *

"Hey, lover of all things Pride Land, get over here." Nuka sat bolt upright till he realized he was not alone. Curious he stalked over before the lioness made herself known.

"Whoa, you scared me…and also how long you been there?" He recognized the lioness as one of Zira's trusted. She was also someone who had been tasked with looking after him since he was little, though often failing as Nuka still found ways of getting away. Of course this all happened long ago.

"That is not important…I am here to check up on you. What have you got to spill?" She spoke in a low whisper…just in case anyone overheard.

"Jata is set to be with Kindi, his female mate in a few days." It was really all he could spill but apparently the lioness approved of this news.

"Yes, this is what we need. You will kill Simba prior to the wedding…and I will inform Zira to come in a few days during the wedding while everyone is caught off guard. Make sure that you take care of Simba and you can be with your…whatever he is to you."

Nuka wasn't sure he was ok with this plan. Would Zira in all her wisdom allow those at the wedding to live or would she kill them all just for being easy pickings? The lioness looked at him so he had to remain vigilant and not let slip past his doubts and worries.

"Keep up the act till the wedding and no matter what…do not forget why you are here, what it is you are here to do. Jata doesn't know does he?" Nuka shook his maned head. Again not a lot of mane but he had light touches of it here and there. Plus his lean muscular form did allow him to survive his fight with Simba. All of this aside…this lioness would have no trouble getting him to agree to this plan as she bore the same sort of intensity his mother had.

"I haven't, nope, Jata is in the dark about it for sure." Nuka felt bad about this and even worse that Jata was to his father before his big day.

"Make sure it stays that way. I will report back to Zira and trust me when this is all over you and Jata will be together and we will all celebrate." The lioness goes to rush off leaving Nuka alone with his thoughts. Would Jata be spared or would he be killed because he had been with him? Nuka felt a heavy weight on his chest and he slowly made his way back to Pride Rock.

**Authors note: **Nuka has lied and question is will Jata be content pushing his identity down all to appease his parents and be with a female whom he doesn't want to be with? In the next chapter both Nuka and Jata have a crisis on hand as they decide how best to deal with it…and if they wish to see through their situation.


	8. Chapter 8 Torment and destiny

CH.8: Torment and destiny

Jata would wake early as it was the day before he was to officially be with Kindi for the rest of his life. It was quite harrowing and yet one could not blame time as he and Kindi had so much of their time getting to know one another. They were no longer cubs and they were at that responsible age where both knew what they were getting into.

Kindi for her part was running about yelling to all who would hear her that she was going to wed the Prince. Truth was Jata had never been a fan of that title. Prince…so much came with that title and so little freedom somehow. Simba, his father, appeared to carry the title well and he had told him he had always dreamed of being King.

Jata wiped at the crust under his eyes as he decided to get away, even if for a little bit as he didn't think he could keep up with Kindi today. Seeking out his father he found him where he usually was. Mufasa was not up there but Simba appeared to be seeking for some sort of council.

"Father, do you have a moment?" Jata spoke softly and his father turns his head as he appears to consider his request before nodding his head.

"Tomorrow is the big day son, a day that I am sure even your grandfather would not miss. However I seem unable to communicate with him today, oh well. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

Jata let out a breath as he composed himself and joined his father. "I am having second thoughts about the union. Kindi is great…but…what if she isn't the one for me? I have done what you have asked of me, I have, but seeing Nuka again has really done something to me."

Simba does not comment but it is clear his claws are raking along the stone. "Nuka, I still do not trust him. He will always be the son of Zira and for that I cannot condone his actions in challenging me, something is off here. Until tomorrow you are to keep your distance from him…and…once you and Kindi are as one you will send him back to the Outlands."

"Father he won the fight…surely that means he is worthy to stay here right?" Jata felt his heart in his throat just at the notion of never seeing Nuka again.

"I have made my decision Jata. I would suggest you prepare your goodbye for when it is time because his kind will never be welcome here." Simba refused to meet his gaze and Jata fought past the tears and walked off but not before saying his peace.

"Father, you may think you have everything lined up and that you are getting all you ever wanted, but, just know this…if this does happen tomorrow will you truly be happy knowing you have taken away from your own son his chance at happiness?"

Jata shook his head feeling like he was speaking to someone who was miles away. Sometimes he wished his father would ask him what he wanted…what he aspired to be. Cause right now…being King just sat like poison in his system slowly killing him.

* * *

Nuka was a nervous wreck as it was the day before he saw Jata with a female lioness. However it was more than that, it shouldn't, but the plan was to have Simba killed tomorrow just before the union of Jata and Kindi. The pressure was on and he paced about feeling like he was losing his mind.

"Nuka…would you care to join me on a walk?" Nuka started but noticed it was only Queen Nala. She appeared graceful and caring but maybe observant of his dilemma.

"Sure." Nuka began to walk alongside her but not too close. He was already aware of many eyes trained on him in case he did something.

"I do wish to apologize for how things are…truth is you are the first from the Outlands we have had here. Simba might seem a bit overbearing but you must understand where he is coming from here-."

"I understand…but…you must also hold into consideration my feelings. It was your mate, the King who holds himself above others who attacked my mother damaging her to the point where she could not bear anymore cubs. It has affected her mentally and you here with your lofty home have no idea how harsh it is out there in the Outlands where you banish those you do not understand but villainize all the same."

Nala for her part remains reflectful or in the best considerate enough to let the silence hang as he vents his frustration. The two of them are walking a slow enough pace and Nuka does his best to not look around in case he is attacked. It was true he was the only one from the Outlands and given that if he were to perish it would incite a war or depending if word got out just been seen as an accident.

"I am sorry for what happened to your mother…and…while it is not our intent I do wish to apologize if we have placed unnecessary labels on you. However your mother and the rest who were banished followed Scar…wished to carry on his will even after he fell…and that in turn would not have done well for us here. Simba did what he thought was necessary…though perhaps a bit rash he was raised a certain way-."

"Yeah, which says a lot about how Jata turned out huh?" Nuka saw her glare at him but he met her glare head on without hesitating in the least when she slaps him.

"How dare you speak about our parenting so openly and brazenly, you know nothing of what it is like being a parent." Nala did her best to keep her voice not above a hiss as she waited for him to speak.

"It is true…I do not know what it is like to be a parent, and, I hope that day never comes. You and your mate have damaged Jata to the point where he is to be with a female, and all because it is to appease those who do not understand him. A choice taken from him because parents know best right? My mother is the same way, yeah, you heard me…and I'm doing my best to resist but how do you fight your own parent to hear what you have to say?"

Nuka continued to walk and Nala was the one following him. The two of them shared some silence but it was clear a lot of what he said weighed heavily on Nala's mind. Good. However it didn't help any that Nuka was set to do something he hated, something that he knew was not right but if he didn't go through with it…he too might be without a home.

"You are currently facing a dilemma it seems…one that has you contemplating doing something you are against. I may have some trouble parenting but…I know a dilemma when I see one etched over your features, wrapping around tensing your body."

Nuka felt like Nala was wishing to avoid the issue at hand but he would roll with it. "Yes, there is something on my mind…a decision I must make. It is a matter of life or death, love or abandonment, and the longer it takes to decide the harsher the circumstances will be. My heart and mind seem to be at odds."

"Nuka, I may not have known you as long as your mother has…but…you are not a bad lion. You become bad only by making bad choices and in the end if you decide to do the right thing…you shouldn't be held accountable for it, but celebrated for it. You will feel it in the end…even if nobody else sees or acknowledges it."

Nuka nods his head and soon Nala is about to turn around and leave him. "Nala, thank you for what you have said. However think over what I have said about Jata…before you lose him." Nuka left not bothering to have her slap him again or question what it was he meant.

* * *

Jata let out a sigh as he sat a bit away from Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa were with him as they tried to council him. "Cheer up Jata, maybe you will grow to lover her-."

"Pumbaa, please, do you really think he needs to hear that? This is his life we are talking about…and…if he goes through with this what then? It isn't too late to reconsider-."

"Oh and how is that helping any Timon? King Simba made his stance clear and if he had a choice to begin with this might have been avoided. Look Jata, you are doing this for family…and…I say that isn't such a bad thing-."

"Of course it isn't…unless you count having to have kids and have them carry on the same tradition enforced by his father…" Timon shook his head.

"I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but, there is no getting out of this. I can run away but I would just be letting my family down. I could refuse but that choice was never mine to begin with. Nuka is hiding something, but, I'm too afraid to ask and all we had was that one night and it isn't like Nuka can interfere or my father will jump on banishing him."

"Isn't that what your father wants you to do though?" Pumbaa inquires. Jata nods his head as he knew that it was his father who wanted him to do his dirty deed. Tomorrow was fast approaching and as Jata went to bid farewell to Timon and Pumbaa he only wondered how tomorrow would fare.

**Authors note: **In the upcoming final chapter of the story the day has finally arrived but the clash of two families will happen and Jata and Nuka will have to make a decision on what they want most in life…and how it will bring about change certainly to impact the whole circle of life.


	9. Chapter 9 A better way

**Authors note: **The final chapter is before us. I have come to the decision to end it now mostly because the story is what it is, it hasn't really garnered much attention and it is…well…my attempt at something different. I have enjoyed writing this and bringing Jata and Nuka's story to written form. I am well aware a lot of you do not see Nuka this way, but, this is not the Nuka you know. This is a different Nuka if Kovu and Vitani never existed, the same for Kiara. So that gave me some breathing room to invent a different Lion King 2. I am always going to look for another way, another angle in my writing that differs from others, sometimes it will be a success and others a good read but nothing to get excited over. As I enter this final chapter just know those who have followed and favorited you are appreciated for doing so as it is you who got me here.

CH.9: A better way

Nuka awoke the following morning knowing just what today was. The day he killed Simba. It was to be a day lauded by all Outlanders and the fall of Simba also meant a new rule not seen since Scar. However Nuka felt unsure about this…and his conversation with Nala didn't help him any. Jata was set to be tied to another today as well making this the worse day ever.

Nuka proceeded to stretch as his claws extended out and he quickly sent them back to his paws feeling worried. Nobody was around as he kind of slept alone but for a minute he thought he saw blood on his claws. Simba wasn't the best father to have given what he was doing to Jata, but, he was still King and if he went down this road…would Jata ever forgive him?

Perhaps he would tell Jata…even if he was forbade in doing so it might alleviate some of the stress and Jata could tell him he was hated and that he should just go home. It was a cold splash of reality but in doing so he wouldn't have to live with knowing what he did. Walking out he saw the joy on all the faces of the lioness. They all seemed so happy and yet this was at the cost of a young lion's happiness which just made him frown.

How was it that one had no choice in who they wanted to be with, who they wanted to be? Why was it so wrong in being free to choose? Nuka knew that the Outlanders were the same but even so…it just disgusted him. He wound up bumping into Kindi along his way. The young lioness was all radiant and filled with joy.

"Oh, Outlander, it is you…come to see me wed Jata have you? I heard about you from my mother…how you and Jata were once a thing. Truth be told it is better for Jata to marry someone who is not of the same gender, I mean ewww, and the fact you can't have children. Listen I have no say in if you stay or go before we have our big day…but after that I want you gone."

Nuka sat on his haunches as he tilts his head to the side. "Why is it so wrong that two male lions just happen to have feelings for one another?"

"Well for starters it is wrong. I mean you can't have children, you can't exactly be together in the sense that King Simba and Queen Nala can. Oh and it is against tradition in the whole, I mean can you name one lion in the history of the whole circle of life who has done this? No you can't so please step aside so I can go prepare for my big day."

"I'm not standing in your way…but by all means go and spoof yourself up. You won't be as pretty as Jata though that is for sure…no matter what you do." He grinned noting her spurred on anger before she huffed off leaving him there.

Interesting, oh well, this won't delay him in revealing the truth to Jata. He was making his way to see Jata when he heard Zazu above.

"King Simba! The Outlanders are coming!" Nuka frowned. Wait, he hadn't even killed Simba yet so why were they coming now? Nuka felt panic set in and realizing he couldn't see Jata till he solved this he raced off hoping to catch his mother in time.

* * *

Jata was being groomed for the big day as his mother cleaned him off. "Mother I believe I am too old for this-."

"Nonsense, besides, I want my baby to look extra special for today." Jata let out a sigh but let her do this as he noted all the lioness gushing over him.

"Mother, how did you feel on your big day?" Jata looked at his mother noting how she seemed far away at the moment.

"I was anxious and excited all in one. The moment I saw your father and had pinned him new feelings began to emerge, ones not of friendship anymore but something stronger. When Pride Rock was taken back the two of us knew what our future would hold in store for us. We had you and that is the proudest moment of any mother's life. Still…having talked to Nuka I have come to realize just how bad at being a mother I have become."

Jata says nothing and perhaps that is wrong but he didn't wish to interrupt her. This day was only happening because his parents deemed it appropriate because it fit tradition.

"You were never given a choice in the matter of whom you wanted to be with. Your father was a strong believer of the past…that the past should lead in what decisions are made. I went along with him and perhaps in some sense I believed in them as I had been raised by my own mother that a male and female were meant to be and anything else was to be dismissed."

Jata again says nothing as his mother finishes with her grooming and she steps back as she bows her head. She is now crying and Jata goes to his mother as he presses his head to hers.

"I-I am so sorry that it has come to this. Perhaps it is not too late though, perhaps you can still find your happiness. Your father of course will not approve…but…my eyes are opened now and I refuse to shut them again."

"Thank you mother." Jata says simply and that is when they hear Zazu. Jata immediately sets off and finds the other lioness getting ready for battle. In the distance he can see the Outlanders…which meant Nuka had to be there. He had to tell him the news but his father was passing by with this look on his features. It was almost set in stone.

"I knew Nuka could not be trusted! You two stay here…I will go handle this. It is time Nuka pays for his betrayal." Simba set off and Jata looked to his mother.

"I will stay here but you go Jata. This might get messy and right now your father is not seeing to reason. It is true Nuka was hiding something but if not for him I would still be going along with this. Go and be with him…get the answer from him."

Jata nods his head hurrying after his father hoping that he could stop an all-out war between the Pride Landers and that of the Outlanders.

* * *

"Mother what is the meaning of this? You were supposed to wait till I had done the deed, but, this is a bit much don't you think?" Nuka looked to his mother and he could see she was not well.

"I am here to see it firsthand…the fall of Simba…and in doing so it will free me from this pain." Zira cackled some as she looked to him. This was not good.

"I don't understand, was this your idea?" He asks of Zira's trusted but she shakes her head adamantly.

"I could not stop her. Zira insisted that we come out here. Still…it will be good to see King Simba die up close and personal." She licked her lips.

"No, no I am sorry but this is wrong. You all should leave before-." Nuka hears sounds behind him and realizes too late that King Simba himself was approaching along with his lioness army.

"Nuka! I knew deep down that you were not worth trusting and I was right. And Zira, come to settle the score have you?" Simba challenged as he let out a growl.

"Oh no, I just happened to be in the Pride Lands to see someone else do the job for me. Right Nuka?" Nuka balked and knew that he was in a situation now that was quite…tricky.

"Nuka is this true?" He spotted Jata as he pushed his way through the lioness and Nuka went to him but Simba got in his way.

"I am sorry for not telling you Jata…I-I did try that night but couldn't bring myself to. It was all my mother's doing, her planning and plotting brought on by us being together. I was trained all those years to do one thing and one thing only…to kill Simba. However I couldn't bring myself to do it in the end, today was supposed to be the day but even if I don't agree with a lot of what King Simba stands for killing him does nothing."

"You see, he admitted it himself, Jata go back to your mother…you will not like watching this." Simba roared but it was Jata who wound up in front of him. Nuka took a breath before turning to face his own mother.

"Father…this whole ceremony of bringing two together…it has to change. It is built on traditions of the past, a past that was brought on by your father, and his father before him. We should be free to choose who we want to be with…regardless of children or royal title. I am in love with Nuka and Nuka has my heart. I do apologize to Kindi and her mother but I cannot go along with something I do not believe with all my heart."

"Jata, no, I refuse to believe any of this. I bet this is all his doing isn't it? Trying to turn you against me well it won't work-."

"No, this is not Nuka's doing…this is my own, I am following my heart and it says that Nuka is my one, he is my final. You have found yours in mother but please…allow me to choose my own destiny."

"Heh, looks like his own son is turning against him. This is quite entertaining but Nuka go and finish what you have started-."

"Sorry mother…but this is something that was started through Scar, to you, and it has become an obsession that I will not be a part of any more. I know that King Simba cost you something dearly, but, you have had me this entire time and all you can think of is revenge. I am your only son and you have ignored me most of my life…leaving me to my own devise, you've barely been a mother to me at all and yet I still follow you. This has to end now."

Zira growled at him but he stood up to her feeling if not now it would never happen. Zira attempted to move him aside but he stood still digging his claws into the dirt.

"Listen, every one of you…my mother is not well. She has led you all here for an all-out war but at what cost? You all once belonged here to the Pride Lands and yet banished as we all were we became something else, we forgot who we were." Nuka spoke to each and every one of them.

Jata picked up on his cue as he spoke to the other lioness and to his father. "I feel that it has gone on long enough…it is time to look past the transgressions of the past and allow these lioness back into the Pride Lands. They have done nothing wrong for so long…keeping to their side and only now coming here because of Zira."

"Jata, no, we don't know if we can trust them-." Simba begins but Nuka makes his way over then as he stands with Jata.

"If the lioness decide to come here it will be with me. We will form a joint union, two teams as it were. You lead your lioness and I will look after the ones from the Outlands. In a years time if it is to your satisfaction then we will become one, together we can look to a better future for the Pride Lands. And, I would like to be with Jata as my one and only."

"Nuka we have to fight this…no…I cannot condone this!" Zira however is outnumbered as the other lioness back away from her and join him and Jata. Nuka looks to his mother.

"It is over mother…please…join us." He saw the wild look in his mother's eyes and she began to back away.

"No, no, I cannot be a part of this…you have betrayed me Nuka, and, I will remember this." She ran off with a cackle of sorts.

"Very well…one year, but if I do not like it you go back to the Outlands." Simba walked off and Nuka and Jata shared a moment.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Jata and Kindi weren't exactly close any longer and he did not blame her. He had cost her a lot though it was clear in the end Kindi was only after the title that went with being with him. Jata and his father managed to mend things out and now him and his parents were actually all on the same paw in regards to Nuka.

Nuka and his lioness proved to be quite helpful in managing to calm down a stampede and even going up against the hyenas. As for Zira…apparently she had died but it was hard to say how. Nuka appeared sad and so did the other lioness but none of them really wanted to go back to the Outlands. And so the day finally arrived for him and Nuka to be as one.

It would be the first recorded moment in the history of all time where two male lions joined together and before such a wide audience. Jata waited before making his entrance and he looked back to see his father coming into the room.

"I, well, you look radiant son. I have been wrong all this time and didn't even see it. I now understand why your grandfather wasn't communicating with me much. Perhaps he too saw he had been wrong and he was always such a proud lion. I brought this for you…it seemed right for the occasion."

Jata beamed seeing the flower he used to wear behind his ear. Simba went to place it there and Jata went to be with his father as the two of them hugged as only lions did. As they parted he fought past the tears and knowing that he can't do this too much before being with Nuka.

"Nuka is the right one isn't he?" Jata nods his head and Simba appears to acknowledge this as well. "Nuka has proven himself and the Outlanders are no more, we are as one, we are all Pride Landers and that is how it will stay. Go now…and be with him. Even if no cubs are involved I support you in your life decision."

"Thank you father…and…thank you for the flower." Jata says. He then goes to leave his father as he steps out and spots Nuka waiting for him. He too apparently had a flower and Jata gave him a slight chuckle.

"It is only for today…don't get used to it. You look beautiful by the way." Nuka's words hit him hard and he felt like a cub so long ago when they had first met.

"And you look handsome. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Jata stood before him as Rafiki began to speak. The words of course lost on him as he was staring at Nuka and he was staring at him. As they touched noses before all of the Pride Land their love was celebrated and all of the conflict of the past had been rid of. Oh sure there would still be those who opposed such a union but they would survive, they would deal with it as they would from this point on. Without prejudice, without shutting one out.

Jata licked at him and Nuka did the same and they heard the sound of thundering hooves and roars and the like. Jata nestled against the neck of Nuka and they were together…and about time too.

THE END

**Authors note: **This chapter really flowed at the fingertips and I really wanted to end it on a positive note building on everything that has been before. Jata and Nuka's story while not canon does give Nuka a more fitting ending than that of the original Lion King 2. I feel there should be more equal representation of cartoon characters and I hope you all have enjoyed this story all the way to the end. Who knows what sort of stories I will come up with next so keep an eye out, who knows what I will come up with next. Also one last thing, this version of Nuka while completely different in terms of appearance and handling…is my favorite and also Jata whom I created. I haven't done too many male x male pairings but again who knows what the future holds.


End file.
